


My Bff's Bf

by Bablefisk



Series: Small World [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is not happy about Blaine cheating on Kurt, and confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bff's Bf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jwmelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jwmelmoth).



> AN: Unbetad.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine

Sebastian was at Regionals with the Warblers when he finally got the chance to do what he had wanted for a while, chew out Blaine. He had by no means been friends with Kurt when he left for New York, but they had been friendly at least, and Sebastian had stopped pursuing Blaine. Then someone in the Warblers, probably Jeff as he still had contact with Kurt, had found out that they had split, but no one really knew why. 

Sebastian had been shocked when Hunter told him who his boyfriend was. Of all the people in the world, what was the chances that Hunter would meet one of the few people Sebastian knew in New York. He had grumbled a little at first, but when Kurt had come to Lima for the Valentines weekend, they had ended up a lot closer to friends than Sebastian was comfortable talking about. 

When he had heard why kurt&blaine split up, he had been somewhat pissed off for his new found friend, and since all Hunter would tell him was that Blaine cheated, he decided to confront Blaine about it. 

Which is why he stopped the hobbit in the hallway after the show, whilst they were waiting for the results. Blaine had probably come to see the Warblers perform, as some of the guys where still his friends. 

“Oh. Sebastian. Hi.”

“I have a question for you.” 

Blaine looked a little bewildered, but he shrugged and nodded. “okay.”

“How could you do that Kurt? What could possibly justify cheating?”

Blaine's eyes widened a little in shock, before he sighed. “Look, this is business between him and me, and I'm not happy that he told you.”

Sebastian crossed his arms defensively. “Oh, he didn't tell me, his boyfriend did. And I still want to know.” 

Sebastian could see the skin around Blaine's eyes tightening, and it was clear that Blaine had not accepted that Kurt had someone new. “It takes two to make a relationship work, and two to break it off. We both did some things that were bad for our relationship.”

“What? He didn't cheat. He wouldn't, because that's not the kind of guy he is. But apparently, it is the kind of guy you are. It didn't take two to ruin this relationship, it took one cheating bastard. You lasted what, two weeks before you had to go and dip it?”

Blaine fisted his hands on his side and was obviously getting angry. “He was avoiding my phone calls! He was ignoring me! He hung up on me! I figured he had moved on, then so should I!”

“All I'm hearing is 'He didn't pay me enough attention! Pay me attention!'. Two weeks Blaine, two weeks. You couldn't hold on through two weeks of difficult times, do you have any idea what you even did to Kurt? No you don't, because you don't care about that. All you care about is yourself. I might not have seen it before, but Kurt is a great person, and he's my best friends boyfriend, so leave him alone. He doesn't want you back, and if you can't stop acting like you are entitled to another chance without question, you will never be able to even be his friend. So lay off.”

Sebastian walked down the hallway towards the Warblers green room when he saw Kurt standing just outside the room, close enough to have heard everything that was just said. Sebastian stopped, a little unsure if Kurt would be mad or not, but then he was pulled into a short hug, and he leaned towards not. Kurt pulled back from the hug and looked at him with a small smile. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
